Asking For Help Is Not That Bad
by qopu999
Summary: Banzai is going to hunt, but Raki comes in the way and asks if he wants help, which Banzai refuses to accept. Furiously he walks away to catch the antelope but something goes horribly wrong and sooner Banzai begins to regret he sad no to Raki.


"Are you sure you don't want me to help you in the hunt?" Raki asked.

"No, I don't need you." Banzai replied, coldly.

"Come on, Banne! You need a little help, don't you?" teased Raki.

"For the third time, Raki. No." Banzai growled impatiently. Raki laughed a little and said:

"Sorry Banzai, I just want to be helpful." Raki explained.

"If you want to be that helpful, leave me alone! I don't need you and I don't want any help! Understand?" Banzai snarled.

Raki took some steps away from his big brother. He sighed deeply.

"If that's what you want, okay then." replied Raki with a gloomy look. Banzai just snorted and walked away.

 _"He's always stubborn."_ Raki thought to himself. _"Hope I can count on him if I need help."_

Banzai marched angrily through the Grasslands, but sooner tried to become calm because he had to be concentrated while he was hunting.

But he had a bad feeling that Raki would tell his friends he never needs help, and when he does need help, they won't help him.

He felt awful about that, why could a tough guy never ask for help without being a coward?

When he remembered one time ago, he was about to ask them, but changed his mind because he knew he would be a coward because a tough guy never asked for help, instead tried on its own proving he's bold.

Banzai crawled quietly through the long grass. He came closer and closer the chosen antelope.

With a snarl he sprang out from nowhere, much to the startled antelope's fear.

Banzai ran faster and faster, but suddenly the ground disappeared under his paws and he felt himself falling down along with some rocks straight into the river, Tonga.

Some hours later, Banzai found himself being washed-up on the riverbanks of the river.

Looking around, he saw that he was far away from his home.

"Me and my great ideas," he muttered to himself, "Well, guess it could been worse."

Walking from the banks, he made his way through the jungle. It wasn't very creepy after all. He found the situation nice instead of dreadful.

Suddenly, he heard a noise up in the trees, and saw two monkeys quarreling.

Banzai chuckled to himself as he saw some monkeys chattering about some fruits.

"They've got problem with gettin' along." he snickered.

When the two monkeys saw him, they fled, terrified.

Banzai himself just rolled his eyes and walked through the jungle. Suddenly, he heard his stomach growling.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Banzai mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp getting into his paw.

"OUCH! What kinda stuff is that?" he growled with pain.

Then, he saw the thornbush. The blue-thorned thornbush.

 _"Oh, man! That's the poisonous thornbush! I may not die, but I'm goin' to be sick!"_ Banzai thought sadly to himself.

Trying to ignore the pain, Banzai struggled to walk through the jungle. When he finally came out of the jungle and onto the open plains, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

Dizzily, he stumbled on his own frontleg and with a loud "THUMP" he landed on the ground, completely exhausted.

Looking around to see where he was, he saw everything going in circles. Groaning, he closed his eyes in hope of his headache to get away.

"I don't get it, why help him when he's so stubborn?" Raki asked with confusion.

"Of course we must help him. He's our BEST friend, as you are, we can't just abandon him like that!" Shenzi severely told Raki. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Hee, hee, ha ho (Yeah, she's right.)" Ed laughed. Raki sighed, understanding what they meant.

"What should we do when we find him, we have to get food. I'm starved." Raki asked.

"The first thing you should do, is not complaining and bother him. He might be tired, because he never has been gone for so long." Shenzi replied.

A few hours later…

Kaaboko walked happily through the jungle. Humming, he strolled around. Crossing the river, he came onto the plains. Smiling, he began eating some grass.

Suddenly, he saw something laying in the grass. Curiously, he walked over to get a closer look.

"Hey Banzai!" Kaaboko exclaimed.

"What, who?" Banzai mumbled as he looked up, when he saw the young elephant, he sighed.

"Hey man, do you know where my friends can be?" he asked.

"No, but I maybe can take ya to them." Kaaboko replied friendly.

"Would you?" Banzai asked with hope.

"Yes, of course." giggled the elephant, who grabbed the hyena and put it on his back.

"Thanks, man." Banzai replied before he began to sleep on the elephant, who walked through the Grasslands.

At the same time…

"Banzai! Banzai! Where are you?" Raki shouted, worriedly.

 _"Hope nothing bad happened to him."_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a loud trumpeting and an elephant calf walked out through the bushes, carrying a wounded hyena.

"Banzai!" Raki exclaimed and ran over to the elephant.

Banzai murmured something as he tried to speak, but his voice failed him, instead it came as a mumble.

"How are you?" Shenzi asked, Banzai didn't answer, he just looked at her and her friends. Kaaboko put him down, and said goodbye to the hyenas, because he had to go home, they said goodbye and thanked him as well.

Banzai looked dizzily up at his friends.

"H-how did the hunt go?" he asked bluntly, barely knowing who he was talking to.

"Don't worry about the hunt, Banne. We can do the hunt for ya, you need to take a break." Ed and Shenzi replied.


End file.
